


It is You

by margoteve



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: F/M, Post-Season 3 (Trollhunters), Romance, Troll Jim Lake Jr., soft, troll!jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margoteve/pseuds/margoteve
Summary: Jim and Claire spend some alone time together.
Relationships: Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	It is You

The music played softly from his phone. It was the same music they danced to on that hill, after the Spring-fling ball that got interrupted by Angor Rot. But right now, there was nothing to fight for. No one to interrupt them. He made it clear to Blinky. It was just him and Claire. His nerves were through the roof.

"Are you... Sure about this?" Jim held his shirt in his hands sitting in front of Claire on her bed. She was there in a simple tank top and he didn't know where to put his eyes.

"Yes," she replied with full confidence. A soft smile brightened her face as she touched his cheek. Smooth fingers over a stone skin. "Are you sure about this? You can back out."

He leaned into her touch, a small purr rising in his chest. "I'm good," he said.

She chuckled and leaned forward stealing a kiss from him. He sighed into it, his heart swelling and beating fast, so fast it could fly right out of his chest. Claire, oh Claire, she was his everything. His hand covered hers and he kissed her palm when their lips parted.

"Thank you," he whispered. She booped his nose.

"There is nothing to thank for, silly. I love our kisses," she stroked his jaw and traced one fang. Then without hesitation sat in his lap and wrapped his arms around her. "I told you, I think you are very handsome," she stroked his hair, brushing over his horns.

She looked right into his eyes and there was nowhere for him to hide. Her hand slipped over his ear, causing a shiver run through his body. Her fingertips glided down his neck to his shoulder. Her gaze rested on a fresh mark on his body. A craved tattoo, trollish marking which he got after a mission. She traced the swirls going over his bicep, then up and to his chest. Her hand stopped over his heart and pressed over it. Their foreheads met and he nuzzled her as his hand covered hers. They breathed together, no words passing between them. Just his heartbeat under her palm. The one thing reminding him of who he was.

"Claire..." He gently whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too James Lake Junior," she smiled. Tears gathered in the corner of her eyes so she quickly wiped them out. "This isn't going as I first imagined," she joked sniffing a little.

He smiled and took her face between his hands. "I think it's perfect," he said, brushing his thumbs - human and troll-like - over her cheeks. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

Then took his hands in hers and dropped them down between them. "I'm not done yet," she chuckled and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Where did this one come from?" She puzzled over some of his marks.

She was there for the battles but Jim only recently became comfortable of taking the armour off around her. He looked down at the scratch she had her finger over.

"I am not sure, probably the latest Bagdwella's gnome infestation?" He hummed amused with his own confusion.

"This one?" she moved to the next one.

"Eternal Night, I think most are from then," he said and looked at her shyly.

Her face turned to sadness as she traced over the marks over his torso. "Jim, promise me... _never_ sacrifice yourself like this."

There was something relentless in her eyes. She wouldn't let it go unless he gave in. It was kind of scary how Claire could just bend him to her will.

"I'll...try," he offered that. "You know I-" she stopped him, her fingers on his mouth.

"I know." She nodded. "Just remember you aren't alone in this, okay?"

"I can promise that," Jim smiled and lowered his head for another kiss.

Claire smiled into it, her deft fingers sank into his soft, fluffy hair. He held her tight and let her push him down.

Hours later Jim laid beside her watching her sleep and lazily playing with her hair. He will never understand how she could have ever chosen him. So brave, so smart. He could slay hundred of Gum-Gums and Gunmars but he might never deserve her. He was luckiest half-troll on Earth.

Claire snuggled his chest and he smiled then placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Making sure she was comfortable he settled down, his eyes finally closed. That night was the most peaceful he ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> I should stop writing things at 4am. Yes, I did write it at 4am. No, this is not Beta Read lol, let me know if you find mistakes. I might have missed some.  
> Comments and Kudos if you liked it! Check out my twitter @margoteve if you like what I'm doing I have there some ways to support me.


End file.
